Kiss the Maid Cook
by Venussail
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday tomorrow, and Misaki had totally forgotten about it up until now. This is what happens when you don't plan ahead.... Sucky summary, much better than it sounds.


A/N: Moshi moshi, mi-na! No, I'm not dead. I know it's been forever since I've posted anything- chapter or oneshot. My muse has been a real bitch lately and has given me ideas that it won't help me get onto online paper. It's finally back though, so now I can start updating my stories again and putting up more oneshots! Yays! Anyway, this is my second attempt at writing Junjou Romantica and with any luck it will go much better than the first time (I made sure to get my facts straight this time -_^). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: To have written a series as great as this and be a teenager would be quite the feat, and I'm no child prodigy, so I think it's safe to assume that I don't own the rights to Junjou Romantica.

Kiss the (Maid) Cook

Usagi sat on the couch in the living room area, smoking a cigarette while reading a book and holding onto one of his beloved teddy bears. Meanwhile, Misaki was in the kitchen cooking up dinner. The smell of the food filled the house, overpowering the smell of the cigarette smoke the author was emitting to the point where Usagi himself could only smell the delicious tasting food. Oddly enough though, the anticipation of food was not the thought the smell gave him. No, his mind had gone to much more perverted thoughts revolving around the cook.

Almost as much as he enjoyed Misaki's cooking, Usagi enjoyed watching his lover cook. The pink apron was almost unbearably cute and the concentration etched onto his face only added to the cuteness. However, there was something that Usagi thought would make the almost perfect look reach perfection- a maid outfit.

Yes, he knew it was stereotypical for a seme to be turned on by his uke cross-dressing, but he couldn't help it. There was just something so hot about seeing an uke cook and/or clean dressed up like a maid. It was like the perfect mix between hotness and cuteness that tipped him, like most semes, over the edge. Alas, no matter how many times he asked, he couldn't get his stubborn lover to agree to doing it.

"Dinner!" Misaki called as he set the table.

Usagi sighed and put out his cigarette, then walked over to the table. The meal was fairly routine, with Misaki telling Usagi about his day and Usagi nodding in all the right places. After dinner, Misaki cleared the table and started doing the dishes, bringing the maid outfit idea back into Usagi's head.

"Ne, Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

'Crap, I can tell by the look in his eyes it's something perverted...' Misaki thought.

"You know that maid outfit I've told you I thought you would look so cute in?"

"No, no, no! There's no way I'm dressing up in that just to fill your perverted desires!"

"C'mon, you might like it..."

"Why the hell would I like being in an outfit meant for a girl?!"

"Don't be afraid to try new things, Misaki."

"Baka-Usagi! For the last time, there's no way you'll ever get me in a maid's outfit. It's never gonna happen."

"Fine, be a party-pooper," Usagi said childishly before going off to his room.

Misaki sighed and followed suit.

"Man, sometimes Usagi acts more like a five year old than an adult..."

Misaki plopped on his bed and looked at the calender on the wall to see if tomorrow would bring anything interesting. He noticed a big red circle around the date and looked closer.

"Ack!" he screamed and went into full blown panic mode. "I totally forgot tomorrow is Usagi's birthday!"

He looked at his alarm clock to see just how much time he had to buy a gift.

'Two hours...' he thought. 'That should give me just enough time to get a gift. Thing is, I have no idea what to get him. He's so frickin' hard to buy for! Hmm, guess I'll look around and see what I can find...'

On that note, Misaki grabbed his jacket and went gift-hunting.

----Scene Change----

Misaki walked through the streets looking down. There was only twenty minutes left before all the stores closed and he had yet to find a gift for Usagi. Most of what he had come across was either unfitting for Usagi or way out of his price range.

"Damn, why does he have to be so frickin' hard to buy for?!" he shouted in the middle of the streets, earning him stares.

He blushed and promptly shut up before he caused an even bigger scene. Time was running out anyway, so he didn't have time to throw a fit. With less than fifteen minutes on the clock, Misaki walked into a clothing store.

'At the very least, I should be able to find a nice shirt for him...'

As he looked through the racks of clothing, he realized that the items in this store were just like all the others- way out of his price range. Sighing in defeat, he was preparing to leave the store when he noticed a rack that was labeled "50% off." He immediately rushed over and started frantically looking through the items there. Even with the discount, most of them were still too much for him to pay for with only 200 yen. However, he managed to find one that cost exactly the amount he brought- a maid costume.

'This is just my luck...' he thought.

He pondered just leaving right then and there and forgetting about getting a gift at all. Then again, he knew he would feel really guilty if he didn't get Usagi anything, especially since Usagi would always get him a very nice gift (or gifts) for his birthday. So, for once in his life, he decided to swallow his pride for a day and purchase the outfit.

----Scene Change----

Usagi slowly trudged into the house after coming back early from a birthday party his publishing company decided to throw for him. He wouldn't have even gone in the first place, but Misaki and Aikawa convinced (really forced) him to go. In his opinion, the best part of the whole event was leaving.

As he walked into the house, his eyes were met with a sight right out of his dreams. After rubbing his eyes to make sure that wasn't the case, he was able to take in the sight. Right there in the kitchen cooking at the stove was Misaki dressed in a full-fledged maid's outfit, complete with leggings and heels. He was also quite red in the face since he knew Usagi had entered the room.

'So... cute...' Usagi thought as his legs took him to his lover.

He wrapped one arm around Misaki's waist and put the other up to his chin, almost making Misaki drop the pan filled with a stir-fry to the floor.

"Baka-U-" Misaki started to shout, but was soon quieted by Usagi's lips over his. Usagi then picked him up bridal style, turned off the stove, and started to carry his uke upstairs.

"Usagi, what about dinner?" Misaki grunted as he struggled.

"I ate at the party. We can eat later. Right now, I'm going to open my gift..."

Usagi put Misaki down on the bed and closed the door.

----4 hours later----

"Never... never again...," Misaki mumbled as he rubbed his extremely sore butt.

A/N: Yays! Done! This idea has been in my head for far too long, and I'm glad to finally be done with it. I hope you all enjoyed this much more than my previous Junjou Romantica fic. For those wondering, I should be updating my chapter stories soon, provided I can find the time (I have a job now, which complicates things). In the meantime, that's all for now! Don't forget to R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
